


Pride

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, Jack is a stubborn asshole who cant admit when hes wrong, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “Just admit that you’re wrong about this. You’re acting like an idiot.”“I’m not.” Jack was being stubborn. “It was a secret meeting in a private room. He would have fucked you if I hadn’t bust in.”“Oh my god. It was arestaurant. And he never would in a million years and you know it.”Jealous!Jack tropes ahoy! Migrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, Vaughn IS a buff little stud, so like, i get your insecurity jack, but geez, just admit when you're wrong xD haha

“Just admit that you’re wrong about this. You’re acting like an idiot.”

“I’m not.” Jack was being stubborn. “It was a secret meeting in a private room. He would have fucked you if I hadn’t bust in.”

“Oh my god. It was a _restaurant._ And he never would in a million years and you know it.”

“I’m not wrong,” Jack told the other man, knowing he was. But his pride wouldn’t let him stand down. He already felt stupid at stalking the younger man’s outing, misinterpreting a harmless meeting and what had been gift discussion for a secret rendezvous. Everything was a misunderstanding. And Jack felt like an ass.

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me.”

“It’s not _you_ I don’t trust.”

“You know Vaughn. Well, I might add. So I know you know you’re wrong, too. Just fucking admit it for _once_ , Jack.”

“I’m not,” he grumbled. They both already knew he was. That was a foregone conclusion. But Jack refused to give in. 

Rhys wasn’t going to give him a pass on the subject, done with the older man’s ridiculous desire to always be right.

“Fine,” Rhys told him tight-lipped. “Whatever. You win. I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jack said with a frown as Rhys entered their bedroom to grab pillows and sheets.

“ _You’re_ the one being stupid,” he growled back as he rucked a pillow up under his arm.

“No, that’s you, grabbing sheets like its the apocalypse or some shit. Don’t sleep on the couch when we have a perfectly good bed.”

Rhys made an angry, exasperated noise. “You’re so fucking stubborn.” He turned on his heel to stare the other man down. “Just admit you’re _wrong_.”

“If I was, I would, but I’m not.”

Rhys glared and left then. Jack gave him an incredulous look as Rhys gathered up all his items in both arms proper and left the room in a huff. 

Hours later of tossing and turning and Rhys’ stupid voice echoing in his head, Jack joined the younger man on the large couch, easily spooning him. 

“Rhys. Rhysie.” He knew Rhys was awake. And he also knew he was being ignored, but he couldn’t fault him that. “Babe. Come on.”

Rhys just lightly snorted, annoyed. Jack sighed and had his nose against the younger man’s neck. “I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong.” Rhys still didn’t turn to him or acknowledge him. Jack nosed at his skin, frowning. “I know that skinny little nerd doesn’t have it for you that way.” Rhys growled slightly, and Jack exhaled. “I know you’re just friends. Even if he did, I know you wouldn’t do anything. I’m sorry, I was wrong.”

“You’re an asshole.” Rhys didn’t turn to face him, or acknowledge him any other way. He didn’t sound as angry as before though, and Jack took that as a good sign.

“The biggest, yeah.”

“You need to check your fucking attitude.”

“You’re right. I know, you’re right.” Jack tentatively wrapped an arm around Rhys’ middle. Rhys still didn’t return his touches or look at him, and Jack realized that he was still legitimately mad at him. 

“You need to apologize to Vaughn.”

“I will babe, I promise.”

“Not one of your bullshit backhanded apologies, either. You said some nasty shit.”

Jack’s grip tightened on him and he pressed his face into the younger man’s back in supplication. “I know. I know. A real one.” He tried to look over Rhys’ shoulder in the dark. The younger man might not sound as mad, but he didn’t know. “If I tell him I’m sorry and mean it, will you forgive me?”

“I’ll think about it,” Rhys replied, voice neutral.

“If I tell him I’m sorry and mean it and _blow you_ , will you forgive me?”

The undeniable sound of a smile was in Rhys’ voice, even if the younger man refused to acknowledge him any other way. Jack held the younger man in the dark as Rhys allowed him to remain there.

“Go the fuck to sleep, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is slow at the learning curve, but at least he CAN learn. Haha. You tell him off, rhys xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
